You Wrote The Book On How To Be A Liar
by TooCloseForComfort
Summary: COMPLETE!Every wonder how Dougie got to where he is? Ever wonder what happened to his friends when he all of a sudden became one of UK's most 'Fanciful Males' ? I am here to tell you the story, From my eyes, becasue I happen to have been there all along.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Once again I am back with a new McFly story! Yay me! Well, this will be a story I don't update to often, and I have a reason, but it will take a while to write it, and it would end up making NO sense what so ever, so let's get on with the story!**

**I don't own McFly, because if I did that would be illegal, because it is unlawful to own another person, and I am not a law-breaker, so therefore I obviously don't own the boys of McFly, got it?**

* * *

**Prologue**

Everything seemed great. Just how it was suppose to be. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just to friends who care about each other more then anyone else. People thought it was weird that she, an average girl, was best friends with a guy. They found it weird that she would rather spend all her time with him then any of her girlfriends. I don't think it was so much the fact that she wanted to spend all her time with a guy. I think it was more the fact that this guy was Dougie Poynter. 

Now Dougie isn't the brightest guy, or the best looking, or the most popular. In fact he really didn't have that many friends. 3 to be exact, including her. Everyone else thought he was well, weird. He often changes his hair colour, he has his ears pierced. He's often known as the quiet guy on bass…the one that talks rarely, but when he does, he'll usually offend somebody. But if you get the chance to know him, you will learn that Dougie Poynter is the sweetest guy…

She and Dougie promised each other that they'll always be friends. They promised that nothing could tear them apart. They promised that they would be best friends till the end. But she didn't realize how quickly and easily promises could be broken…

This is the story of Dougie Poynter. About his rising fame, about all his success. This is the story about a guy did what no one thought he could do. The story of how he got where he is. But please note that this story isn't just about how fame changed the life of a young man, but also changed the life of a girl, changed the life of me…

Now, this isn't a gushy romance, it isn't an action-packed thriller either. It's the story of my life, plain and simple. The story of how one guy drove me to the edge…but still managed to save me. How fame cud change a relationship so quickly…and often for the worse. And while you may think this is purely fiction, keep in mind…someone had to be behind the scenes in the all-too popular and publicized life of Dougie Poynter.

**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? please review!!XXX**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: There we go, the first chapter…I still don't have a title so if you have any ideas let me know!! I would love to use a line from a song….**

**I don't own McFly, ok?**

* * *

"Dougie, you're a bloody idiot!" I told him as I was escaping the wave of cold water coming from my garden hose. 

"No…" he said, grinning, "….and the Wet T-shirt prize goes to Cameron Madison!!!"

I hit him "lovingly" over the head. "You wanker, now I'm going to have to change my clothes!"

He grinned as I turned around and walked towards my back door. Dougie followed me.

"I hope you're happy," I said looking at Dougie, "my mums going to flip, she sent us out to water the garden, and I am coming in like this!"

"Oh yea, I'm ecstatic!" Dougie said as he opened the back door, and waked into the kitchen, where my mum was cooking her famous Peach Cobbler. She turned around when she heard us walk in…

"Got the garden watered?" she asked, then her eyes moved on to me, and my soaking wet clothes, "what happened here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We were just having fun," I said

"Oh really? Your idea of fun includes making more laundry for me to do?" She asked

"Sorry mum," I said quietly

"Don't get mad at her," Dougie said, "it was my fault."

"Go change Cameron," She said, going back to work on her cobbler. I turned down hall and ran up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and walked in. I turned around and looked at Dougie who was standing in my doorway.

"Wait out there," I said as I closed my door and walked over to my closet, where I grabbed a clean shirt and a dry pair of jeans. Once I was dressed I pulled my drenched hair back in a ponytail. I walked over to my door and opened it,

"You can come in now," I said to Dougie, who was turned around looking at the wall. He turned around and smile as he walked into my room, and sat down on my bed.

"So…" he said, as he grabbed one of my CosmoGirl! Magazines off the floor and flipped through it.

"So… I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Mr. Poynter, maybe I should get you a subscription," I said as I sat next to him on my bed

"Ha ha," he said as he continued looking at the magazine, "'How To Get A Better Butt In Six Weeks'?" he said as he came across the article.

"Yeah, maybe you should try the tips," I said looking at him, a smile creeping across my face.

"Ha! Me?" he said laughing. He closed my magazine and threw it back on the floor. He stood up and walked around my room. He came across a picture on my bulletin board of my family. "How's your brother doing at university?" he asked

"Oh, ok. Mum keeps telling him how he needs to step it up…even though he's got A's and B's," I rolled my eyes. My Dad was me and my brother's supporter all throughout school. When I was in Year 9, my dad was in a plane crash on his way back from the States. My mum had to step up as the caretaker for our family, and even that didn't go so well. If we didn't get straight A's, we were failing. It made you work hard, but it also can drive a person crazy.

"Wow, I bet if I were in your family, I would be kicked out of the house." Dougie said, smiling

"Oh come on, your grades aren't _that _bad," I said sarcastically

"Oh really? You didn't see my last report card," Dougie said, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to me. "Remember, I tried my best…"

I rolled my eyes and opened the paper. "D's and F's?!" I asked him, "What happened? You were fine at the beginning of school!"

He shrugged. "It's Year 10, it doesn't really matter."

"Doesn't matter?" I questioned, "Who was the one all set on Oxford? Of course it matters!"

He held his hands up defensively, "Whoa! Mum calm down, would you?"

"Aren't you going to have to repeat Year 10?" I asked him. We had always planned on graduating together.

"Not necessarily…." he mumbled

"What?" I asked looking at him

"Cam, yesterday I was reading the post, and I came across an advertisement, these two guys are looking for a bass player and a drummer for their band. They are holding open auditions in a week, and I am trying out for the position of the bassist," Dougie said slowly

"But how does that affect--" I started

"Hold up, let me finish. If I made it, I wouldn't have to finish school…" he said nervously.

"Drop out? Doug, you're 15! You have your whole life ahead of you to join a band!" I said angrily.

"But I have the chance now! I may never have this chance again! Besides, I might not even make it"

"I don't get it Dougs, do your friends, family, education, and life mean NOTHING to you?" I said, as I walked back over to my bed and sat down.

"Why can't you be happy that I have the opportunity to do something great?" Dougie said angrily as he stormed out of my room.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review!! Thanks… **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: It the next chapter!!! I still need a title….please give me suggestions….**

**I don't own McFly…honestly do I still need to cover that?**

* * *

I haven't talked to Dougie since the day he told me a bout the auditions, and its been a week. I've tried to call him many times, but he never answered. He's probably just getting back from the auditions right now, unless he came to his senses, and chose not to go.

"Cameron?" my mum called from downstairs

"Yeah?" I yelled back

"You have a visitor," she said. I climbed off my bed and ran to the top of the stairs, and standing at the bottom of the stairs was Dougie.

"Oh hey," I said walking down the stairs.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked me

"Sure" I said as he grabbed my arm and led me upstairs to me room, he shut the door and looked at me.

"Ok Cam, don't yell at me, ok?" he said

"Ok"

"I went to the auditions this morning" he said slowly

"Great," I said as I walked over to my computer desk chair and sat down, and didn't say anything else. I looked over at him after a minute of silence.

"Silence is a scary sound Cameron," Dougie said breaking the silence. I nodded, "are you going to ask how it went?" he asked me

"How'd it go?" I asked, rolling my eyes

"Great, the two guys Danny and Tom were really wicked," Dougie started, "they had me play my bass for a minute, and then they had me sing a couple lines of a song"

"What did they say?" I asked

"Tom said I was exceptionally talented, and Danny said they would defiantly consider me," he said smiling

"So did you make it?" I asked my voice shaking..

"I don't know yet, I have a call-back tomorrow"

"Ok" I whispered

"Are you ok with this?" Dougie asked

"I don't think your making a great decision, Doug. But I really want you to be happy, so I will try to support you decision," I said slowly

"Thanks, I think" Dougie said, smiling. I just smiled.

"How many people have a call-back for bassist?" I asked

"17" Dougie said nervously

"You'll be fine" I said

"I hope so, I have to go practice." Dougie said, standing up

"Ok," I said, standing up as well, "what time are the call-backs?"

"Three," Dougie said, "Want to come?"

"I cant, my mum is taking me shopping" I said, rolling my eyes. I really hated shopping with my mum. She had no fashion sense whatsoever.

"Oh ok," he said, he face dropping

"But when you get done, call me on my cell phone, and you can tell me the news, ok?" I said

"Ok" he said, walking out of the room.

**

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think in a review, and while your at it, give me title ideas!!! XXX**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Another Chapter.. You better be happy!! Lol. Also I own McFly...seriously I ordered them on Ebay, they should be getting here soon...**

* * *

It was 5:15. The call backs were two hours and fifteen minutes ago, and I still haven't heard from Dougie. I was in a store called "AliLo" with my mum where she was currently showing me a bright orange, button up shirt, with bright blue butterflies all over it. Just My Luck, being stuck shopping with my mum, in the mall, where there happened to be loads of fit guys... 

"Cami, this would look adorable on you, please at least try it on" My mum said, looking at the shirt in awe.

"Mum no. I refuse to have that hideous item of clothing anywhere near me" I said angrily.

"Cameron, why wont you just cooperate? This is the cutest shirt we have seen in the mall today" my mum whined

"Yes mum, it is _way _cuter then that Blink shirt we saw a while ago" I said sarcastically

"Fine, but you'll regret it" my mum said putting the shirt back on the rack.

"Yes mum, I'm sure I will" I said, rolling my eyes, just as my phone rang. I dug through my purse to find it. I finally found it at the very bottom of my purse. I looked at the small screen and saw Dougie's picture.

"Hello?" I said through the phone

"Hey its me" Dougie replied

"Yeah, I know" I said laughing

"Right, but I just left the auditions like five minutes ago" he said

"Really? Did you make it?" I asked walking out of the crowded store

"Umm.. I cant really tell you over the phone, are you still at the mall?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Ok good, my mum is pulling in the parking lot, meet me at the Starbucks in the food court, ok?" he said quickly

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute"

"See ya" he said, hanging up. I turned around and walked back into the store, and over to my mum, who was now holding up a black sweater with grey kittens all over it.

"How's this honey?" she asked me

"God no!" I exclaimed

"Fine, who was that on the phone?" she asked me, putting the disgusting sweater back/

"Dougie, he needs me to meet him in the food court right now, is that ok?" I asked her

"But this is suppose to be a mother and daughter day" she said looking at me.

"I know, but mum we have been here for 6 hours, I need to go see Dougie, its really important" I said

"Fine, go" my mum angrily said

"Thanks" I said, as I ran out of the store. I took the escalator down to the food court. I turned the corner and walked over to the Starbucks, where Dougie was standing holding two Frappachino's. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey" I said

"Hey," he said, handing me a Frappachino, "here you are, a Grande Mocha Frappachino, with extra whip cream"

"Thank you" I said

"Lets go sit" he said, leading me to a small table in the corner. We both sat down

"Get anything good with your mum?" He asked me, sipping his Frappachino

"One shirt, that's it. In six long hours, only one lousy shirt." I said, rolling my eyes

"Wow" he whispered

"Now come on, tell me, did you make it?" I asked him anxiously

"Well, I got there, and I had to wait of almost an hour before it was my turn to audition, and finally when it was my turn, I went in a played my bass the best I possibly could," he started

"Which is brilliantly" I pointed out

"Thanks," he laughed, "and then Tom and Danny had me sing some more lines of a song. They told me to go outside and wait. So I did. I was so nervous, I puked." he said

"Ew" I whispered

"But after about 30 minutes they called me back in, and they told me the news" he said

"And what was it?" I said impatiently

"Tom said that I have amazing talent for a 15 year old, and Danny said I am just what their band need. Then Tom opened his mouth and said 'Dougie Poynter, welcome to the band'"

"Really? Dougie that's great!" I exclaimed

"Yeah," he said, looking away from me

"What's wrong Doug?" I asked

"Well in order to be in the band I have to move closer to the rest of them" he whispered

"Oh, where would that me?" I asked

"About 30 minutes past London" he said quietly. London was about 2 hours away.

"That's not that bad" I said

"Cam, you don't get it, I am moving there, I'm moving in with the other guys. I wont be able to visit often" he said, looking at me

"Why not?" I asked, confused

"Tom was promised a record deal, if he could put together a band. We are going to be really busy putting together out C.D and everything"

"Oh.." I whispered

"I'm really sorry." he said

"Don't be, I'm happy for you" I said with a smile, but inside I was crying.

**A/N Number 2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really like it... I am still open for ideas on my title...XXX**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry for the late update… hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I still own McFly, but the delivery has been delayed, so they aren't here yet…but soon…**

* * *

"Are you ready to meet the other guys?" Dougie asked me with a smile. Was I ready? No I wasn't ready. I would never be ready to meet the 3 guys who are taking my best friend away from me.

"Of Course," I lied

"Good, you'll like 'em their great" Dougie said. They must be great; Dougie has been spending all his time with them in the past week, since he joined the band.

"I bet," I said quietly, as I sat on the couch in Dougie's living room, he came over and sat by me,

"Cam, I know this is a lot for you to handle right now, it's a lot for me too, but can you please put a smile on your face, and act like you are completely fine?" Dougie asked me.

"I am fine," I lied

"Cameron, we have been friends since Year 5, I know you aren't fine with this, and I can't blame you," Dougie said, "I wish I could take you with me, and you know I would if it were possible, but I just can't!"

"I know," I said with a small smile, right as there was a knock on his door. Dougie hopped off the couch and walked over to the door. When he opened it there were 3 rather good-looking guys at the door. One was tall, with short blonde hair, another was about the same height as the blonde one, but has dark brown hair, and lots of freckles. The last guy had a mullet type hair-do, and was a little taller then the other two.

"Hey guys. This is my friend Cameron Madison, she lives right next door" Dougie said, leading the guys into the living room, where I was sitting on the couch.

"Hey" I said, standing up.

"Hi, I'm Tom," the blonde one said, shaking my hand, "This is Harry," Tom said pointing to the guy with the mullet, "And this is Danny" He said pointing to the guy with the brown hair.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said, sitting back on the couch.

"So Dougie, Tom and I have been working on that song we showed you some more," Danny said

"Really? How's it going?" Dougie asked

"Great," Tom said. Danny looked over at me,

"It's called That Girl," He said smiling

"Cool" I said

"Ok, so guys, we need to work out the dates when Dougie and Harry are going to move in with me and Danny," Tom said sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Well, I can go whenever, I could probably be out there in like 2 weeks" Harry said, sitting down in a chair by Tom.

"I really don't know when I can come out, my mum said probably about 3 weeks, would that work?" Dougie asked

"I was hoping you and Harry could come out at the same time" Tom said

"We'll have to see," Dougie said, "Do you even have a house big enough for all of us, Tom?"

"Well right now Dan and I are living in a small apartment, but in the 2 or 3 weeks until you and Harry come out we will try to get a bigger place" Tom explained.

"Yea, our apartment is like really small, it's like a doll house!" Danny said loudly, walking over to sit by me on the couch.

"Well Danny and I better be gong, we have to be at the airport in about an hour to go back home, we'll call you both, and arrange for you to come out," Tom started, "Dougie work it out with your mum!"

"I will!" Dougie said, Tom stood up and said his goodbyes, and walked out the door. Danny stood up too,

"Will I see you around Cameron?" he asked, I nodded

"She'll have to; she is going to have to visit me!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Great, I'll see you later Cameron" Danny said winking at me as he walked over to the door.

"Stay out of trouble Doug" Danny laughed. Dougie gave Danny a thumbs up, as he walked out the door.

"Did you like them?" Dougie asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

"They're alright" I said looking down at my legs. Dougie put his arm around my shoulder.

"Just alright?" he asked

"Well I can't say they are great, I mean come on, they are taking my best friend away…" I said feeling my eyes swell up with tears.

"Cami, listen… I want to stay here, I really do, but this is a wicked opportunity for me, and I don't want to pass it up…" he said looking at me.

"I know, and you're not going to, no matter what," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know," he said quietly, "I know"

**

* * *

A/N: Please review!!! XXX**


	6. Chapter Five: Flashbacks

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the next edition of this story! I feel bad, but I really have had NO ideas… I have done about 5 beginnings for this next chapter, but I never liked any of the ideas I came up with… hope you enjoy…**

**Also.. I am still waiting for the guys to be delivered, but I do own them…. The delivery is just taking MUCH longer the expected!**

_**

* * *

June 23rd**__** 1998...**_

_I looked out the living room window as movers were unloading stuff out of the moving truck parked outside of the house next door. They carried loads of boxes through the door of the house,_

"_Should we go introduce ourselves?" My mum asked, walking over to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head, she stroked my blonde hair and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the door. We crossed the lawn over to the house of our new neighbours. She walked over to a lady in a short summer dress. _

"_Hello, I am Jessica Madison and this is my daughter Cameron, we live next door" My mum said. _

"_Oh it's wonderful to meet you, I am Sam Poynter, and this is my son Dougie, and my Daughter Jazmine." she said. She had a boy around my age and a girl younger than me. _

"_Nice to meet you guys, I will have to have my son and husband come over to meet you some other time, they are out fishing." My mum said_

"_Oh that would be nice" Ms. Poynter said, "Would you like to come inside?" _

"_Sure" My mum said, as Ms. Poynter led her inside. Dougie looked at me and smiled. _

"_How old are you?" He asked me_

"_10" I said_

"_Me too" he smiled_

"_I'm 7!" Jazmine exclaimed_

"_Ok Jazzie, how about you go inside and play with your dolls," Dougie said, leading his sister inside. He came back out,_

"_Sorry about her" He said. I smiled. _

"_Where are you going to school?" I asked him_

"_Gable Hall School" he said, "where do you go?" _

"_Same" I said _

"_That's wicked" he said, I nodded. My mum came back out, _

"_Lets get going Cami" She said , "It was nice to meet you guys" _

"_As well Jessica" Ms. Poynter said_

"_Feel free to ask us if you need anything" My mum said to Ms. Poynter. She smiled._

"_I'll see you around Cameron" Dougie said, _

"_Yea" I replied. My mum took my hand and led me back to our house. _

_**

* * *

**__**December 31st**__** 1999, 11:57 P.M**_

"_3 minutes!" Dougie yelled, "3 minutes until a whole new millennium!"_

_We were sitting on the living room couch, with our noise makers, making loads of noise. We had our poppers ready to pull the strings as soon as the clock hit midnight. My brother Zachary walked into the room…_

"_Having fun?" He asked, sitting by me on the couch. We nodded, "I remember when I loved to make noise until midnight, back when I was your age, but now I am in Year 11, and I don't do that anymore!" _

_We laughed, " Your never to old to party until midnight" Dougie said_

"_I know," Zachary said, "But to be honest, and don't take this offensively, but this is my idea of a party" _

_We laughed, "Hey look, only 45 seconds!" I said. Dougie and I jumped off the couch and got our poppers ready. Zachary smiled and laid back on the couch. _

"_10" Dougie yelled_

"_9" I yelled_

"_8"_

"_7"_

"_6" _

"_5"_

"_4"_

"_3" _

"_2"_

"_1" _

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We both screamed and set off our poppers._

"_You know," Zachary started, "People are suppose to kiss at midnight on new years" _

_Dougie looked at Zachary, I looked at Dougie, Zachary looked at me and smirked. Dougie kissed me quickly on the cheek_

"_Good enough for you?" Dougie asked Zachary_

"_Yeah whatever" He said standing up,_

"_Zach?" I asked, he turned and looked at me, I held out a popper for him,_

"_What the hell!" he said taking the popper from me, pulling the string and letting the confetti fall to the floor_

_**

* * *

March 14**__**th**__** 2001**_

"_HAPPY 13__TH__ BIRTHDAY CAMERON!" all of my friends yelled as I walked in my living room, I smiled,_

"_Thanks!" I exclaimed. I hugged everybody, and we walked into the kitchen to enjoy the delicious homemade cake my mom baked for me. _

"_YUM!" Dougie yelled. We all laughed. He shrugged and dug into his huge slice of cake. _

"_Hey Doug?" I whispered in his ear, he turned and looked at me. _

"_Huh?" he managed to say with his full mouth. I picked up a plate up cake and shoved it in his face. He peeled the plate off his face, and glared at me._

"_Not funny Cami," he said scooping up a spoon full of frosting and sticking in on my nose. I stuck my tongue out at him, "now we're even" He said with a smile. _

_**

* * *

**__**August 2nd**__** 2001**_

"_Goodbye Zachary," my mum said hugging my brother. Zachary was leaving for University today._

"_Bye mum" Zachary said, kissing my mums cheek. My mum had tears falling from her eyes. Zachary walked over to my dad, _

"_Bye son" My dad said_

"_Bye dad" Zachary said, hugging my father. Zachary walked over to me. _

"_Bye Cam" He said hugging me_

"_I love you Zach" I said crying_

"_I love you too sis" he said, kissing the top of my head, "take care" _

"_You too" I said, he let go of me and walked over to Dougie, who was sitting on the couch,_

"_You're a cool guy Dougie" Zach said, shaking his hand,_

"_So are you" Dougie said,_

"_Promise me something Dougie?" Zach said,_

"_Sure" _

"_Take care of Cameron, always" Zach said quietly_

"_Don't worry, I will" Dougie said, looking at me, smiling._

_**

* * *

**__**November 24th**__** 2002 1:10 AM**_

_I ran over to Dougie's house and pounded on his door. My eyes were swollen with tears. No one answered. I rang the door bell. still no answer. I pounded on the door more and rang the door bell ten more times. Finally I heard the locks being undone. Dougie opened the door slightly and peeked out of it. He saw me and swung open the door and ran out,_

"_Cameron, are you ok?" he asked. I just sobbed and fell into his arms. He rubbed my back, and whispered 'it's ok, it's ok' over and over, even though he had no clue what was wrong. _

"_Dougie, my dad he's, he's dead" I cried into his chest. Dougie went silent for a minute,_

"_What?" he asked_

"H_is plane crashed on the way back from the states" I sobbed_

"O_h my God, I am so sorry" he whispered. I just cried. He stroked my hair, "It'll be fine, I am here for you, I wont leave you. I promise" he whispered. He took my hand and led me into his living room. _

_"Cami, sit down and try to relax" Dougie said, walking in the kitchen and getting two glasses of tea. He walked over to me, sat down, and handed me a glass of tea._

_"Thanks" I whispered, sipping my tea. Dougie put his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried more. _

_"I'm so sorry," He whispered to me, "I want to take this pain away from you so badly Cami"_

_I set my tea cup down on the coffee table infront of his couch, I layed my head down on his lap, "It's alright Doug, you're already doing so much for me." He smiled, and at that moment I knew everything would be alright, that eventully the pain would go away, that with Dougie I'll be OK._

**

* * *

**

**Review please!!!! I am really proud of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for coming back to read the new chapter :)...Well, here it is,**

**Also, after the long wait, the guys finally arrived, and they are amazing! They all say "hey" ;-P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Mum, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Dougie asked, walking into his living room where I was sitting on the couch with Ms. Poynter

"Of course sweetie" She said, patting my knee and getting up. She followed Dougie into the kitchen and closed the door. I couldn't hear what they were saying, I heard "yes's" and "what's?" and finally ""Yes Dougie, that will be fine". They walked out of the kitchen, Dougie looked at me and gave me a small smile. He walked over to me,

"Cam, want to go for a walk?" He asked me, I nodded. I got of the couch and followed Dougie out of the house. We walked over to a park about a ½ mile from our houses,

"So what's up?" I asked Dougie, who was walking over to the swings,

"Nothing…" He whispered, "Get on and I'll push you"

I laughed as I climbed on a swing and Dougie pushed me high into the air.

"Hold up, I am going to jump" I told Dougie, He backed away from the swing. I got ready to jump,

"3" Dougie started, "2...1" He finished, as I jumped through the air and landed on my back.

"CAMERON!" Dougie yelled, running over to me, "Are you ok?" He asked, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I'm fine" I said sitting up

"Good" he said, "So Cameron, I've been working on song…"

"Really? Can you sing it for me?" I said, batting my eyelashes at him

"Sure, and just know, its still in progress" He said

"Alright"

"_Goodbye to you've been wasting all my time  
You're no longer mine now you've left me  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
That's when I realised you had me hypnotized"_

"Wow, Doug, I really like it" I exclaimed, "is the band going to use it?"

"I don't know," he said, "probably not, it's really not that good"

"I think its brilliant Dougie, I Don't Know Why they wouldn't!"

"Thanks" Hw whispered, he looked away from me.

"Dougie, is something wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Cam, listen, I'm leaving sooner then expected." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"I mean, its not going to be two weeks before I leave to live with the band…"

"Well what is it going to be? One week? One and a half weeks?"

"No…Cameron, I'm leaving in two days…"

"WHAT?" I yelled, feeling the tears swell up in my eyes

"I'm sorry Cami, but it was the only…I had no…I didn't want…they needed…I….I…I have to" I whispered to me

"I don't want to hear it Dougie…." I said standing up and started to walk off.

"CAMERON, WAIT" Dougie yelled, running after me. I kept walking, the tears flowing from my eyes, "Cami, please just listen to me!" I turned around.

"What?" I snapped

"I don't want to leave you, honestly, but we need to work on the CD, and everything, Cami, this isn't my fault!" He said

"Not your fault? Dougie, I believe it was your choice to audition to begin with, I tried to stop you, but you didn't listen, of course it is your fault. Its your fault, everything is your fault, its your fault you are leaving me alone! Dougie, I need you here, but its your fault your not going to be here!!!!" I yelled.

"Oh my god, Cameron, your making this about you! But guess what? Believe it or not, this isn't about you. It's about ME! It was MY choice, this is what I want to do, ok? And, don't go around trying to make me feel guilty, because get this, it's not working!"

"Dougie, just please, please try to put yourself in my shoes for one minute! Do you understand how I feel?"

"There you go again, trying to make me feel guilty, I know this is hard on you. BUT THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU, OK?" Dougie yelled, turning the other way and walking off. Leaving me alone on the sidewalk. I fell to my knees and cried, cried, cried.

**

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I know it wasnt the best chapter, but I couldn't think of another way to write it :-P, and i knew thats what I wanted...Please R&R...the last chapter I only got one review. So please, please, please...**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Hello, I am back! Mwhahaha :-P!**

**Yes, I know you are all super jealous, but I own McFly**

**Tom: It's true!**

**Harry: Yeah, she bought us on eBay**

**Danny: Uh huh, right Doug?**

**Dougie: Huh? What are we talking about?**

**Danny: Oh, never mind… on with the story **

* * *

"Cameron, can I please come in?" my mum asked me from outside my room.

"Go away" I cried, burying my face deeper in my sheet. I heard the door open and my mum walked in. She sat on the end of my bed.

"Cami, what's going on?" She asked me, pulling off my blankets.

"Go away" I cried again, pulling the blankets back on me.

"Is it Dougie?" she asked. I nodded slightly,

"He's leaving tomorrow!" I yelled, rolling off my bed and running to my bathroom, closing the door and locking it. I fell to the floor, and curled in a ball and cried. My mom walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, maybe instead of crying you should spend the last day he is here with him." She said.

"I HATE HIM" I yelled, crying harder.

"You don't hate him, he is your best friend. Now get showered and dressed."

"No!" I yelled.

"Now!" My mom demanded. I groaned an got in the shower, I dried my hair, and got dressed. I walked out of my room, and into the living room.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to, but can you please go over to Dougie's? You will really regret it if you never say goodbye to him." My mum said

"Fine!" I yelled, as I stormed out of the house. My mum was right. I couldn't live with myself if I left without ever saying goodbye. I walked over to his house, and gently knocked on the door. Mrs. Poynter answered, she smiled when she saw me,

"Why hello Cameron!" She exclaimed, "Good to see you, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright, is Dougie home?" I asked.

"Yes dear, he is up in his room, so ahead and go up" she said, opening the door for me to go in,

"Thanks" I whispered, as I ran up the stair and turned the corner and walked down the hall to Dougie's room, Blink posters covered his door. I knocked. I heard I crash, and then Dougie opened the door. I smiled slightly when he saw me,

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey" I said, looking down

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time. We laughed,

"Come in, I am just finishing packing my stuff." Dougie said, as I followed him into his room. He has random books, clothes, and stuff all over his room.

"Listen, Dougie, I am so sorry I was making this about me, its not about me, its about what you want, and I am so happy for you" I started, but I stopped when Dougie's finger was pressed against my lips.

"It's fine. I forgive you" He said, pulling me close to him, embracing me in a tight hug. I rested my head on his shoulder. And then I knew no matter how close or far away we were everything would be fine, we have no worries at all.

**

* * *

****L****…anyways, please review, and tell me what you think…I have some major plans for this story!! **

**Say bye guys!**

**Tom: Bye!**

**Danny: See ya!**

**Harry: Take care, bye!**

**Dougie: Bye! **

**Tom: Remember to review!**

**Dougie: Yeah! Review because I said so! DOUGIE POYNTER SAID SO!**

**Danny: Yeah, they are going to review only because you told them to, wow Doug.**

**Dougie: Well, I am just so amazing**

**Danny: Yeah, sure, whatever you say Doug…Review because Dougie said so**

**Harry: Or they could review because they love the story and want to make Kenzie happy!**

**Tom: So, anyways, no matter what your reason is, review!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Here is a new update…I hope you like it :). Thank you for all the lovely reviews! **

**Tom: Yeah!**

**Danny: Yeah, they are all so sweet!**

**Harry: They make us all so happy…**

**Dougie: Yes! I love them! And it is even better that this story is about me!**

**Harry: Yeah, sure, well, here is the next chapter!**

**Danny: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cami, they're going to be here any minute to get me…" Dougie said, looking out the window of his living room. I nodded, trying to fight back the tears,

"I am going to miss you so much" I whispered to him. He pulled me close to him, and hugged me tight,

"I know, and I am going to miss you too" He said, as he stroked my hair. I felt a single tear run down my face, Dougie noticed it, "Please, don't cry. I'll visit Cam. Everything will be fine." I bit my lip and nodded. He let go of me and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'll be right back…" I said as I ran out of his house, and over to my own. I ran up to my room, and threw books off of my books shelf till I found what I was looking for, as medium sized black book. I tucked it under my arm and ran back over to Dougie's house. When I got there, there was a blue mini parked in the driveway. Tom was outside talking to Dougie and Mrs. Poynter. Dougie saw me and walked over to me.

"What's that?" he asked, referring to the book in my arms.

"It's for you, obviously I had to get you something.." I said handing it to him, he took it from me and opened the cover; there was a picture of me and Dougie on the first day of school after we met. As he flipped through the pages he saw more pictures of me and Dougie. Dougie would smile and laugh as he looked through the pictures. He finally got to the last page, on it was a note. He read it aloud

"_Dougie,_

_First off let me say congratulations. I am so happy for you. You are a brilliant bassist, and I know that you're going to be amazing in this band. _

_You have honestly been my best friend, and I want you to know that. You have made my life so much more exciting, fun, amazing. Whenever I needed you, you were there. So, thank you. _

_You have know idea how much I am going to miss being able to see you everyday, but 'it's a small sacrifice for a brighter future', a brighter future for you anyways…ha! Well, good luck! You will do amazing things…I know it!_

_Love Always,_

_Cam"_

I looked up at him, and saw tears in his own eyes, he set the book down and pulled me close to him, and squeezed me tight.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Anytime" I whispered back. He held me close, and I cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it'll all be okay" he whispered, but I could hear in hear in his voice, he was trying to hold back his own tears.

"I know…good luck Dougie" I said, pulling myself away from him, and wiping my eyes.

"Thanks" He said, smiling, as he turned around and walked to the car. Tom shook Mrs. Poynter's hand and walked over to me.

"Don't worry Cameron, I'll take care of Dougie, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, and make sure the fame doesn't get to his head." He said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I whispered to Tom. He smiled at me and walked over to his car and got in. Dougie looked out the window at me and waved. I waved back. Tom backed out of the driveway, and drove out of sight.

**

* * *

**

**XxX-Kenzie**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that it has been so long…I have been crazy busy…not to mention, I have had major writers block… **

**Dougie: Stop making up excuses…**

**Me: Its true Doug…**

**Dougie: riight**

**Tom: Just get on with the story..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cami, get the hell out of bed" 

"NO!" I screamed

"Fine…but you're going to miss Busted on CD:UK…"

"What?!?!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed, and landed with a thud on the floor…I heard a laugh from above me…I looked up and saw my best girl-friend standing by my dresser, her brown hair was pulled back in a bun, and she was wearing pink PJ bottoms, and a black tank top.

"Yes, its hilarious Chloe" I groaned, as I rolled on my back.

"Come on Cam, get off your lazy bum, and come downstairs, or we are seriously going to miss Busted" Chloe whined…I hopped up off the the floor and followed her downstairs. She sat on the couch in the living room and turned on CD:UK, and I went in the kitchen and fixed two glasses of tea. I heard the phone ring, I ran over and looked at the caller ID.. 'Fletcher, Tom" Where have I heard that name?

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Good morning sunshine, the earth and your sexy best friend say hello!" Dougie sang through the other side of the phone

"Morning Doug" I said, smiling at the sound of his voice

"How are you?" He asked

"I am good, I miss you like crazy, but I'll live" I said, walking into the living room and handing Chloe a glass of tea, I sat by her on the couch,

"Well that's good," he said, "We have been busy, we've been working non-stop writing and recording…luckily Tom and Dan wrote a bunch of songs in advance, with then help of James Bourne.."

"Wait..James Bourne…THE James Bourne?? Like, from Busted?!" I said

"Yeah, apparently Tom and James are good friends…so James helped Tom and Danny write songs…they are brilliant!"

"Have you met James?" I asked

"Yeah, he's cool…" Dougie said

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, DOUGIE YOU HAVE TO LET ME MEET HIM!!!" I screamed

"Whoa..calm down there…" he said, "I'm sure we can work something out"

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yeah.."

"I LOVE YOU DOUGIE POYNTER!" I screamed, Chloe looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I held up a finger

"So, if I didn't let you meet James, you wouldn't love me? Gosh Cam" He laughed

"Well…"

"Ha-ha," he said, "if I let you meet him, promise you wont go all 'JAMES! OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!! YOUR SO BLOODY FIT!'? Because honestly Cam, that is so like weird.."

"You know, once you break out in the music world people are going to be all 'OH MY GOD DOUGIE I LOVE YOU…OH DOUGIE…SHOW ME YOUR POYNTER!….I LOVE YOU…I LOVE YOU!'"

"Show me your Poynter?" he asked, laughing

"You never know!" I laughed

"Thats bad..real bad..now thanks to you, I am never going to beable to hear my last name the same..."

"Your welcome!" I said

"Well, anyways, just promise me" He said

"I promise" I said, smiling

"Great!" he said, "Well, listen to the radio tomorrow at noon"

"Why?"

"Trust me"

"Alright"

"What are you doing saturday night?" he asked

"Hopefully something with you?"

"Great answer! I'll call you later and we can work something out, okay?" he said

"Mmkay

Chole hit me in the arm and pointed to the TV, where the host said "Up next, a band we all love, give it up for Busted"

"Umm, Dougie, I have to go" I said, as Matt, Charlie, and James walked on stage

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later" He said

"Okay, bye" I said, as I heard the other line go dead. I set down the phone. Right as Busted started playing there hit 'Year 3000' Chloe and I sang along. After their performance they sat down for an interview

"So boys, we hear your have some exciting news" the host said

"Yeah," James said, "In 2 months we are going back on tour…" the crowd cheered

"That's wicked," the host said, "and we also hear you bringing along a new band with you, to be your opening act?"

"Yeah, our mates McFly" Matt said…on the screen behind the stage it showed a picture of 4 guys, one with brown hair, one with blonde hair, one with a mullet-like hair do, and one smaller then the rest, with light brown hair, and greenish blue eyes, a guy I knew to be my best friend, Dougie Poynter.

**

* * *

**Review!!! thanks! much love--Kenzie 


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hellooooooooo! How are all of you? I'm good, thanks for asking!**

**Harry: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter**

**Danny: They were all so sweet!**

**Tom: We all really appreciate it!**

**Harry: And we're glad you like the story!**

**Dougie: Make sure you check out Kenzie's new story "I'm Lost Without You"…it's a one-shot story, about me and Danny!**

**Danny: Like a LOVE story?**

**Dougie: Yeah, pretty much**

**Danny: But that's a load of bull Sh--**

**Tom: Watch your mouth Jones…**

**Danny: Bull Shoes…yeah…bull shoes…**

**Dougie: Aw, come on Dannykins…no need to hide our secret anymore…people already have suspicions…--reaches over and strokes Danny's leg--**

**Danny: Get your bloody hands off me Poynter!!**

**Dougie: Bloody hell Danny!**

**Tom: STOP YOUR ARGUING!**

**Harry: Continue with the story before they kill each other!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Cameron, can I please turn off the car now?" My mum asked. 

"NO!" I yelled

"And why not?" She asked, tapping her fingers on the stearing wheel…

"Because Dougie told me a HAVE to listen to the radio at noon! Please mum, only 5 more minutes!"

"Fine!" She said. I turned on the radio and waited…the clock struck noon, and music started

"_Do do do do do doo_

_Do do do do do doo _

_Do do do do do doo _

_She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair,  
Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,  
Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear.  
She don't care._

_Everybody wants to know her name,  
I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asked me  
__Who the hell is she?  
__That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair."_

"No way.." I whispered to myself, my mum looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I held up a finger right as the singing started again…

_"She's just a loner with a sexy attitude_

_I'd like to phone her cuz she puts me in the mood _

_The rumours spreadning round when she cooks in the nude_

_But she don't care_

_Everybody wants to know her name,_

_How does she cope with the new found fame?_

_Everyone asks me_

_Who the hell is she?_

_That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair"_

I sat there, my eyes huge, mouth open, not believing my ears…

_"She was all I thought about_

_The girl I couldn't live with out_

_But then she went insane_

_She couldn't take the fame_

_She said I was to blame_

_She'd had enough_

_And shaved five colours off_

_And now she's just a weirdo with no name_

_Everybody wants to know her name_

_How does she cope with the new found fame?_

_Everyone asks me_

_Who the hell is she?_

_The weirdo with five colours in her hair_

_Do do do do do doo_

_Do do do do do doo_

_Do do do do do doo"_

And the music ended..

"What the bloody hell was that?" My mom asked, let me add, my mom is into classical music. That's it.

"That was Dougie's band…" I whispered…still not fully beieving my ears…they were BRILL! I ran out of the car and straight into the house. I grabbed the phone and dialed Dougie's cell phone number. It rang once. Twice. Three times…

"'Ello?" Dougie said through the phone

"OH MY GOD DOUGIE LEE POYNTER!!!!!!!" I screamed

"Cam? Is that you?" he asked, yawning.

"Yes you idiot!" I said

"Sorry. Whats up?" he asked

"Oh my god! Your song was BRILLIANT!!!!!" I screamed

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks" He said

"Seriously, Doug. I was like 'Whoa' you guys are incredible!!" I said

"Heh, thanks!" He said, his voice sounding more awake.

"I mean like, your 100 times BETTER then Busted!" I said

"Wait…wait…Cam…are you just saying that because I'm your friend, or do you _really _mean it?"

"Of course I mean it!"

"Well, that really means a lot! Thank you!" He said

"Anytime, whens the CD coming out?" I asked

"Uh, in like a month…I think"

"Wicked, I cant wait…and that single that just played today, are you doing signings for it?"

"Uhm, I don't think so…just because no one would probably come, because no one really knows who we are yet" he said

"Oh okay"

"Yeah, It'd be wicked though. About Saturday..how about I pick you up around 10:30ish and then we just hang out, we can just play it by ear, alright?"

"Sounds great! I can't wait!" I said

"Same here, I gotta go, I'll see ya Saturday, okay?"

"Oh okay, see ya then, bye"

"Bye" he said, and the line went dead.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, what d'you think? I MIGHT write another chapter today...so we'll see...I have lots of plans for this story..ups, downs, twists, and turns...so hold tight, my friends! **

**Well, review! Reveiws make me happy!!!!**

**XxXxX-**

**-->Kenzie ---**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Hey! How are you guys? GREAT!**

**Well…If you haven't checked out my new stories "The Heart Never Lies" and "An Anthem for the Broken Hearted" Please do so!**

**Dougie: Yeah, they're wicked**

**Danny: It's true**

**Tom: Except 'An Anthem for the Broken Hearted' is incredibly sad…**

**Harry: So be warned.**

**Dougie: ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Danny: Yup!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Saturday came before I knew it. I was eagerly awaiting tonight, where I got to spend time with Dougie, the first time since he left. I put on my mascara just as there was a knock at the door. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Dougie was standing there wearing a black button up shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was combed out of the way, making it so you could see his sparkling blue eyes. 

"Hi" was all he managed to get out, before I flung myself into his arms, obviously taking him my surprise. Once he realized what was happening he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I let go of him, and looked at him,

"Hi" I whispered.

"You look…" he whispered, looking at me…I was wearing a denim miniskirt, and a turquoise fitted top. I put my hair back in a messy bun, and was wearing a small pair of turquoise heels.

"Yeah?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nice" he finished.

"Thank you!" I happily replied.

"I've missed you, Cam" he said

"I've missed you too…" I whispered. Then we were silent…it was an awkward silence, Dougie coughed and looked at me,

"Ready to go?" he asked, I nodded, "I cant drive so, do you mind taking a bus?" he asked

"No, not at all…" I said, he smiled and opened the door and walked out, I followed. We walked the quarter mile to the bus stop, we were just talking, catching up, sharing stories that have happened since he left, and just being friends. Once we got to the bus stop, we sat on the bench to wait for the bus.

"So, what are we going to do Mr. Poynter?" I asked

"Go for pizza?" He asked

"Sounds great!"

"And then I thought we could get Ice Cream…and then I have a surprise for you!" he said

"A surprise, eh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, he nodded and smirked.

"Trust me, you'll love it!" he exclaimed right as the bus pulled up, I smirked at him as we climbed the stairs and into the bus, Dougie handed the driver money, and he sat on a seat near a window, I sat next to him.

"So, how's the band?" I asked

"Great!" He said, looking at me and smiling, "We're doing great"

"That's good"

"So how's the life of Cameron Madison?" He asked

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I teased

"Yeah, and I'm very happy about that!" He said

"Well I'm glad." I said, giving him a small smile.

The bus came to a stop at the bus stop nearest to Mo Jo's Pizza and we got off. We went

into the restaurant and enjoyed a nice dinner.

* * *

After we were done was walked out into the cold breeze. 

"Do you want ice cream now?" he asked, I shook my head,

"No…I'm still full from the pizza" I said

"Obviously, you ate more than half of the pizza…who knew a girl could eat that much?" he said, I hit him on the arm,

"You! You have known me since we were 10, we have eaten together countless times, and you still don't know I have a HUGE appetite?"

"Okay…I know…it still ceases to amaze me, my friend" He said, smiling. I laughed.

"WAIT POYNTER!" I yelled, he looked at me, "What do you mean 'for a girl'?"

"Well…I don't know" He said, "I'm sorry…"

"I'm never talking to you again you sexist jerk!" I said turning around and walking away,

"Cam…wait" he said, running up to me, he placed his hand on my arm and turned me around.

"I'm sorry…really…I shouldn't have said it…I'm really really sorry!" He said, as I broke into a hysterical laughter. He slapped me on the arm,

"I hate you!" he said, a small smiling creeping across his lips.

"Oh, no you don't! you could never ever hate me!" I said

"Yeah, I suppose your right…" he said, I smiled, and walked in front of him, he walked over to my side,

"What shall we do now?" he asked

"Ice Cream?" I asked, he got this huge grin on his face, and took my hand and dragged me into the ice cream parlour. We both ordered our favourite, Rocky Road, and sat down to eat it.

"So Doug?" I asked

"Mmm?" He said, his mouth full of ice cream

"So what's this surprise you have planned for me?" I asked, he looked at this watch and spat his mouthful of ice cream all over the table. I raised an eyebrow as he got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the parlor.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran along the side walk…

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" he yelled as we kept on running. We ended up at a hotel,

"Doug? What the bloody hell are we doing at a hotel?!?" I asked as we walked into the lobby, he leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"You'll see!" I gave him a funny look as we walked up the stairs onto the 3rd floor. When we got to room number 342 Dougie knocked 3 times…

"Doug?" I whispered to him, but I didn't get his answer because the door opened to reveal the last person I ever expected to see...

**

* * *

**

**I normally dont do cliff hangers...because they drive me insane...BUT..I had to go to bed, so I HAD to end the chapter so I could post it tonight...I will update tomorrow...I SWEAR! I will have more on Dougie and Camerons night out...and you will find out who is at the door...any gueses? lol**

**So..hit that review button and review, review, review!!!**

**XxX--**

**Kenzie**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Didn't I promise? Yes, I did! Lets see, thanks for the reviews, you are all brilliant! And I love you all! Really. I do! Lol**

**Well, Yeah, here is the next chapter…whoot!**

* * *

I stood there staring at the figure in the door, I tried to hold the scream the was rising up my throat, I squeezed Dougie's hand tightly, and let the scream go. It turned out to be more of a high pitched squeak. Dougie looked at me, an amused look on his face. 

"Uhm…hi" the figure at the door said

"Hi" I managed to say,

"This is Cameron," Dougie said, using his free hand to point to me, "and Cameron this is James Bourne" He said pointing to the figure in the doorway.

"I know" I whispered, Dougie laughed quietly

"Do you guys want to come in?" James asked

"Yeah" Dougie said, leading me into James's hotel room. Clothes and empty pizza boxes were thrown across the floor, note books were open and writing scribbled messily on the pages. Dougie looked around,

"Looks like a tornado came through this place" He remarked

"Ha! Like its any better then your flat! At least I don't leave my boxers laying around" James said, pushing a pizza box out of his way to make room for him to sit.

"Those. Weren't. Mine." Dougie said through gritted teeth.

"Is that right, Poynter?" James said, Dougie nodded, "I'm pretty sure the other guys don't wear Toy Story boxers that say 'D. Poynter' on the tag."

"Well…" Dougie started, and then looked up, and smiled, "How did you know they said D. Poynter on the tag, why were you looking at the tags of my underwear, huh?" He said. James's eyes grew huge…

"What are you SAYING?" James said

"I am saying James Bourne is a gay boy!! A gay boy, I tell you!" Dougie said, I sighed deeply, sitting on a near by couch, I put my chin in my hands, Dougie looked at me,

"You okay?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow and sighed,

"Yeah" I whispered.

"So, Cameron, is it?" James asked, I nodded, "Doug says you're a Busted fan?"

"Yeah" I said, my heart stopping at the thought that he was talking to me. James Bourne was talking to me. ME!

"That's wicked, what's your favourite song?" he asked

"I like all of them…" I said, James laughed quietly.

"You wont hurt my feelings" he said

"I love Better Than This" I said, smiling at him

"Hmm…me too!" James said, Dougie smirked.

"Well, Sorry guys but I better get Cami back to her house otherwise her mum might kill me" Dougie said, winking at me. I smiled

"Yeah" I agreed, James stood up, and I did the same.

"It was great to meet the famous Cameron I hear so much about" James said, I felt my cheeks heat up…Dougie talks about me?

"It was great to me you too" I said, shaking his hand.

"Okay, come on Cam" Dougie said, "See ya around James"

"See see ya Doug" James said as Dougie lead me out of the room…once the door was closed he looked at me,

"So, how was that for a surprise?" he asked, I smiled and jumped in his arms, he held me close to him.

"Wonderful!" I whispered in his ear, "Thank you"

He set me on the ground, "Anything for you!" he replied, I smiled.

"Lets head back to my house, okay?" I said, he nodded, we walked outside and to the bus stop. Once the bus got there, we got on and sat down.

"I don't want you to leave…" I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know…its so hard being away from you…" he whispered.

"Yeah…" I whispered back. We just sat there, in silence. But this time the silence was nice. It was comfortable. Relaxed. Perfect. When the bus came to a stop at the nearest bus stop to my house we got off the bus and walked onto the sidewalk. The sun was long gone, and the moon was out and huge. The stars twinkling above us in the dark night sky, lighting our way.

"Cant you just leave tomorrow?" I asked him as we started to walk back to my house. He stopped and looked at me,

"I'm sure that'd be fine" He said, I smiled and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad" I whispered in his ear, he wrapped his arm tightly around me and we walked back to my house. To anyone on the outside looking in, it would look like we were a couple. But, we were just friends. The perfect friends. We were about 10 minutes away from my house when Dougie's phone rang,

"Hey Tom!" Dougie said into the phone, he looked serious, and then his face broke into a huge smile, one of the biggest I have ever seen on him,

"Are you serious?" he said, "Oh my god!"

It looked like he was almost about to cry, "No, I am coming back in the morning," he said

"Okay, bye!" He said, closing his phone, and putting it back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" I asked, as we continued walking, he walked in front of me and turned to look at me,

"Our song just went to number one" he said.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed, jumping in his arms, "THAT'S AMAZING!!!! OH MY GOD!"

He set me down, "I cant believe it!" he said,

"I can" I said, he looked at me, "I mean, you guys are brill!"

"Thanks!" He said, as we got to the porch of my house. I opened the door and we walked in, my mom was in the living room reading a magazine,

"Hello guys" she said, standing up, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" We both said at the same time.

"Are you leaving tonight?" She asked Dougie

"I was going to, but I was hoping I could…well, stay here for the night?" he said

"Oh of course Dougie!" she said. He smiled at her.

"Thank you!" He said,

"Well get to bed you two, and I don't want ANY funny business…okay?" she said, looking at us,

"Yes mum" I said, quickly running up the stairs, Dougie right behind me…

"Funny business, eh?" he said. I rolled my eyes, as I went into my room, turned out the light and laid down. Dougie crawled up next to me…we just laid there for a while, not saying anything, until Dougie broke the silence,

"You know what Cam?" he said

"Hmm?"

"I've really missed you…"

"I've missed you too…" I whispered, as he scooted closer to me…

"Can I do something, please?" he asked

"Yeah" I whispered. Before I knew what was happening Dougie's lips were pressed against mine. He cupped my chin in my hand, and kissed me softly . He pulled away and looked at me.

"Sorry…" he said "It was just an urge…"

"It's fine" I said, closing my eyes as he did, soon Dougie was in a deep sleep. "Perfectly fine"

**

* * *

**

**The kiss was not planned….at all…it was just an urge...I felt it fit…and when I write, I just write… FYI..THEY ARE JUST FREINDS...AS OF NOW!! LOL...no i dont know if I am going to make them a couple..should I? Let me know!!**

**So yea…review?**

**Tank you**

**Xxx**

**Kenzie **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Hello! I'm back!**

**So, I am gad you all like the last chapter…I liked it too…lol**

**Tom: So, thanks for the reviews**

**Harry: They are all brilliant**

**Dougie: I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Danny: Dougie…you okay?**

**Dougie: mhmmm just spreading the love…**

**Danny: **_**riight**_

**Dougie: it's the truth!!**

**Danny: Sure it is…**

**Dougie: It is! --pouts--**

**Harry: Aw, now you made him cry…nice going Jones**

**Danny: Dougie, I'm sorry…I was just joking**

**Dougie: I'm never talking to you again!! --runs off to his room--**

**Danny: Dougie!!! Wait!!!**

**Tom: Ahaha, on with the story!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up with the sun brightly shining through the cracks in my curtains, I yawned and sat up. I looked to the side of me, Dougie was still sleeping. I smiled as I climbed out of my bed, leaving Dougie to sleep. I walked in my bathroom, and turned on the water, letting it warm up. I undressed and climbed in. the warm water running down my skin. I sighed deeply. After a good 15 minutes I climbed out and towel dried my hair. Pulled on a pair of pink sweats, and a gray tank top and waked out of the bathroom.. 

Dougie was sitting up against the headboard, he smiled when he saw me,

"Morning" he said

"Good morning" I said,

"Come sit…lets talk" he said, patting a place next to him on my bed. I smiled and climbed up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me, and I laid up against him.

"So…what's up?" I asked

"About last night…" he started, looking down at me. I knew what he was talking about. The kiss. I nodded, "Do you think we can maybe pretend it didn't happen?"

"Why?" I asked

"I don't want anything coming in between our friendship…" he whispered,

"Yeah…" I whispered

"Is that okay?" he asked

"Mhmm.." I said,

"Okay…I'm going to go shower okay?" he said, I nodded as he climbed out of the bed and waked over to my bathroom…

I laid back in my pillows and closed my eyes.

_How can I forget about it? _I thought to myself. _It felt amazing to kiss him. It felt perfect. It felt RIGHT. Why am I feeling like this? He is my best friend, for God's sake! I can't be falling for him…can I? _

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Dougie opening the bathroom, walking out and over to me. I looked at him. His eyes were sparkling. His hair was wet and messy. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

_He looks so amazing_ I thought, but mentally kicked myself…I cant be having these thoughts about him….

"Want some breakfast?" I asked, standing up and quickly walking to my door. He came up behind me, and turned me around. He looked me right in the eye,

"Are you okay?"

_Oh yes Dougie, I am perfectly fine. I jut realized that I may or may not have fallen in love with you…and I cant have you. But yes Dougie. I am fine._

I looked up at him.

"Yeah." I said, turning around to walk out my door.

"No you're not." he said. I turned and looked at him, I sighed and pulled him into a huge hug…

"I'm fine Dougie" I whispered in his ear,

"You sure?" he whispered back

"I'm never sure about anything…" I said

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk…" he said letting go of me

"I know" I whispered. I opened the door and walked out, Dougie followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen, my mum was standing there, she smiled

"Morning" She said, "want some pancakes?"

"Yeah" I said, as I sat at the kitchen table. Dougie sat down on the chair across from me.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, he looked at the clock in the kitchen,

"I should probably leave in like an hour…" he said, "I have to catch a bus that'll take me to London, and then catch another bus that'll take me to the bus stop nearest to our flat…"

I nodded, "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too" he said, "But it wont me long until I'll see you again…"

"Good"

"You're birthday is coming up…and its your 16th…so, what are your plans?"

I honestly haven't been thinking about my birthday…My birthday is in a month…and I haven't thought about it at al…

"I don't know…I haven't really thought about it…" I said, eating my pancakes that my mom set in front of me and Dougie.

"Hmm…you need to throw a HUGE party!" He said, eating his own pancakes.

"Yeah…you'll have to come though, promise?"

"Promise…honestly do you think I'd miss my best friends Sweet Sixteen?" He said

"Well you better not…" I said, he smiled and finished his pancakes.

"I wont" he said, standing up, "I have to get going Cam"

I sighed, "Okay"

He walked over to him and embraced me in a tight hug…

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay" I said, resting my head on his shoulder, we just stood there for a while, holding each other, until Dougie let go of me.

"I'll see you later," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Alright?"

"Defiantly" I said, as he walked to the door.

"Bye" he said

"Bye" I said back, as he walked outside. I sighed and sat on the couch in the living room.

**

* * *

******

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it?

Review!

I'll update soon, I swear!

I have SOOOO many plans for this story, and cant wait to get to them…

As for now, I will leave you with this…

Remember, review! If you don't review…I wont update…simple as that…

Bye!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: here is a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood there at the door, my hand gently knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a guy with blonde hair. Tom, I remembered 

"Hey, Cameron was it?" Tom asked,

"Yeah, is Dougie here?" I asked,

"Yeah, come on in" Tom said, opening the door wider to let me in,

"Thanks" I said, he nodded as we walked through the messy hallway. I heard the strumming of a guitar coming from a room, Tom knocked a couple times.

"Come in" I deep voice said. Tom opened the door. The guy I remembered to be Danny was sitting in a chair, strumming an acoustic guitar. Dougie was sitting on a bed, with is eyes closed, strumming an acoustic bass guitar. Tom coughed, and Dougie opened his eyes. He set down his bass and hopped off the bed.

"Cam? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well…I haven't heard from you in like a week, and I got worried. You haven't called me, and you wont answer you phone…" I said.

"So you came all the way out to London just to see if I'm okay?"

"Well…my mom is at a meeting in London, so I came along, and took a bus out here…"

"Well…I'm fine" he said, turning around and walking back to the bed

"No your not" I said, he turned and looked at me. He sighed and walked over to me, he grabbed me wrist and led me out of the room. He didn't look at me, just looked straight ahead as we walked outside. Once we were outside of the McFly house he turned and looked at me,

"Cam…" he said, before bursting out it tears, I looked at him in shock before grabbing him and pulling him close to me. I rubbed his back as he cried.

"Dougie…what's wrong?" I whispered…he choked on his tears before letting go of me…

"My dad…" he said, looking down at the ground, "he…left" **(A/N: I know Dougie said that his dad left either a couple weeks before or after he joined McFly…I'm not sure which…I am pretty sure he said before…but in this story, lets say he left after…okay?) **

I stared at him in shock,

"What?" I asked,

"You heard me!" Dougie said, his voice raising, "he left us okay? He just packed up and left my mum and sister!"

"Dougie…I'm sorry…I know it hurts!"

"No you don't know!" he said, practically yelling now, "You don't know how it feels to have someone you cared about, just leave you for no reason."

"Of course I know how it feels! Do you not remember my dad is DEAD?" I yelled back

"That's different Cameron…" he said, quieting his voice

"How?" I asked, "my dad still left, didn't he?"

"But he didn't choose to leave your family. If the crash didn't happen then he would still be here. But my dad chose to leave us!"

"Dougie…" I said, reaching out and rubbing his arm, "You're right…I don't understand…but know this, your dad is stupid to have left you guys…okay?"

"It's because of me…" he whispered

"Don't say that…" I said, "there is no way in hell your dad left because of you, why would you say that?"

"Its because I joined McFly. He was mad because I left. He was mad because mum let me leave!" he cried

"No Doug, it's not"

"How do you know?" he asked, "I should have listened to you…I shouldn't have gone to those auditions. Its all my fault Cam"

"Dougie don't say that!" I said, pulling him closer to me

"But its true…and we cant hide from the truth" he said, pushing away from me. I looked at him, "you don't get it. And you don't care" he turned around and walked inside, closing the door. I knocked on the door. No answer.

"Dougie! Please!" I yelled through the door, tears falling from my eyes "I care about you! I care about you so much!" the door opened and Dougie stepped out…he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"I know…" he whispered.

**

* * *

******

A/N: Okay…so I know it wasn't the best…it was a kind of 'filler chapter'

**Anyways, review!!!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Here is a new chapter Hope you like it!!**

**Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews! They really make my day D**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

___

You are cordially invited to Cameron Madison's sweet sixteen.

_When: Saturday, 11 August!_

_Where: The Hathaway Hotel (my mum rented out the party room!) _**(A/N: Okay…so I don't know what it's called, but I know a lot of hotels have a room where you can throw parties at…so yeah…)**

_Time: 4:30 PM to Mid-night_

_More details: Dress nice…it is a nice hotel…dresses/skirts for girls, and shirts and ties for guys. You don't have to look like you are going to a wedding, but more like a school dance…kind of like prom._

_I honestly don't care about presents, as long as you can be there, that is present enough _

_If you need anymore information, please call me or email me. I need to know whether or not you will be attending by Wednesday, 1 August._

_Hope you all can make it_

_Much Love-_

_Cameron_

* * *

I hit send, and the email was sent to all my friends. I logged out, and walked out of my room. When I got downstairs my mum was at the table to a crossword puzzle, I sat down at the table next to her. She looked up at me and smiled, 

"Hey sweetie" she said, setting down her pencil

"Hey mum" I said, "I'm going to go out for a walk, okay?"

"Alright, be back soon" she said, I nodded, "and bring a jacket, its kind of chilly today"

"Okay" I said, getting off the chair and walking towards the door. I grabbed my blue jacket that was hanging on the coat rack and walked outside. My mum was right, it was chilly. I pulled my jacket on and just started walking. So many thoughts were going through my mind. I just needed time to think.

I kept walking until I got to the lake outside my neighborhood. I sat down by the edge of the water, and closed my eyes.

I felt tears rise up in my eyes. This is where me and Dougie used to go. We would come here and just talk.

_

* * *

_

We sat down by the lake, his arm tightly around me; I laid my head of his chest as the tears fell out of my eyes.

"_Its okay, its okay" he said, rubbing my back. I nodded into his chest. He wrapped both arms around me tightly, his arms giving me that sense of comfort and protection that I have been missing. _

"_I just…it's hard" I said, he gripped my hand tightly and said,_

"_I know Cami…I know…" he said, it was a week after my dad died, and today was his birthday. Waking up knowing that he wasn't coming home, hurt. But the fact that today was HIS day hurt even more. More tears fell, making Dougie's shirt wet. My body was shaking, which made Dougie wrap his arms even tighter around me. _

"_I just miss him" I cried_

"_It's okay to miss him…" he said, he lifted my chin up so I was looking at him, "but know this, I will always be there for you, okay? I won't let you go anywhere, and I won't go anywhere." _

"_Thanks" I said, as he took his thumb and wiped away my tears, "I love you Dougie" _

_He looked at me for a minute, before smiling, "I love you too" _

* * *

I wiped away the tears that were flowing heavily from my eyes. I had this feeling that arms were going to wrap around me, and I would be laying in the comfort of Dougie's arms. But, when I looked next to me, all I saw was ground. I never really realized how much I would miss having Dougie here. 

I sat there for a few more minutes, before getting to my feet, wiping my eyes again and walking off back to my house. When I got to my house I opened the door and walked into the hallway. I smelled the delicious smell of potato soup coming from the kitchen. I walked up to my room and over to my computer. I logged into my email. I had one unread message.

_Cam--_

_Your party sounds great! I'll be there, I promise!_

_-Dougie_

**

* * *

******

A/N: Okay…there you go…

**Not my favourite chapter ever…but its okay, I guess…**

**I am SO excited now, I have major plans for this story…starting in just a couple chapters…maybe even the next one.**

**Okay it is almost 2 AM…so I better get to bed.**

**Review!**

**XxX**

**Kenzie **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Heyyy! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

**"Chloe, can you get the zipper?" I asked, putting a black necklace around my neck. 

"Yeah, just a second" she said, hopping around the room on one foot trying to find her mussing turquoise high heel.

"Aha!" she shouted, reaching her hand under on the beds in the hotel room, "I got it!"

I laughed as I put some black and pink bangles on my wrist. Chloe walked up behind me and zipped up the zipper of my pink and black dress.

"Thank you" I said, she smiled and nodded. I looked around the hotel room we were sharing. Clothes were thrown all over the floor and beds. Shoes were everywhere. The bathroom counters were covered with makeup and hair supplies. I closed my eyes and sighed, Chloe turned to look at me,

"What? Tonight is your big night," she said, looking at me in the eyes and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah" I whispered, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I looked at her, "Oh, its Dougie, isn't it? Well, you look gorgeous my dear, you're going to sparkle and shine. Dougie will love you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks" I said

"Anytime," she said, walking over towards the bathroom, "let's do our hair and makeup"

I smiled and walked over towards the bathroom; we plugged in the straightener and curler, and waited for them to heat up.

"So how many people are coming?" Chloe asked, taking the straightener and straightening sections of her dark drown hair.

"Erm, I sent out 90 invitations, and I got 82 replies." I said, picking up the curling iron and began to curl my hair.

"Holy shit!" Chloe yelled, I looked at her, "my mum only let me have 20 people at my 16th!"

"Well, that's your problem, not mine" I said, smiling. She playfully hit me on the arm.

"I didn't know you knew 82 people" she said, straightening the last bit of her hair.

"Yeah, me too" I laughed, as I started to curling the last section of my hair.

"Okay, all done with my hair." Chloe exclaimed, turning off the straightener and setting it down on the counter. She grabbed some makeup and started applying it to her face.

"Me too" I said, setting down the curler. I looked at my reflection and smiled. My blonde hair was full of loose curls. I reached for the light pink eye shadow and put it on my eyelids. I put on black eyeliner and mascara,

"Hey, hand me that lip gloss over there," I said, Chloe grabbed it and handed it to me. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I tilted my head a little bit to the left,

"You look great" Chloe reassured me. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I sat down and put on my shoes. Chloe was standing in front of the full body mirror looking at her reflection.

She looked great, as always. Her shoulder length brown hair was perfectly straight, and had a turquoise hair band in it. She was wearing a fitted black dress that fell just above her knees, a turquoise belt rested on her knees. She had on a turquoise necklace, earrings, and bracelets, and a little pair of turquoise heels.

"You look great" I said to her, walking over to her, but not stepping in front of the mirror.

"Thanks," she said, "but not as good as you"

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously," she whispered, stepping away from the mirror, "Come look at yourself!"

"Okay" I said as I started to walk towards the mirror.

"Wait!" she shouted. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I have one more thing for you to wear."

She ran and dug in her suitcase, and came back holding a black box. She opened it to reveal a tiara with pink diamonds on it. I looked back up at Chloe.

"My cousin Brittany wore this in her wedding, and then gave it to me. But, I don't like pink, sooo…" she said, taking it out of the box and putting it on my head, "Happy birthday"

"Awwww," I said, enveloping her in a tight hug, "Thank you"

"No problem!" she said, letting go of me, "look at yourself."

I smiled and turned to look at myself. My hairdo was completed with the tiara. I had on black hoop earrings and a black beaded necklace.

My dress was strapless and fell just above my knees, and had a 'princess style' skirt. It was a hot pink colour, with black lace peeking out of the bottom. There was a wide black ribbon around the centre of the dress, showing off my waist. There were black beaded designs along the bottom of the dress. Along the bust line there was a black border. I was wearing black high heels that showed off my pink toenails.

"Ready to go Princess Cameron?" Chloe asked, grabbing her matching turquoise purse.

"What time is it?" I asked

"3:45"

"Shit!" I screamed, grabbing my small black purse, "let's go!"

Chloe laughed as we walked out of the hotel room.

"So, Princess Cameron?" Chloe asked as we walked down the hall and over towards the lift.

"Hmm?" I asked

"Who is going to be your Prince Charming of the evening?"

"Do you honestly have to ask?" I laughed, walking into the lift.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**Sooo...heres the deal, I am grounded from the computer, and have limited time on it to do things I want to do...and since I have been grounded I have been writing my fanfics in a notebook, and I have the next 3 or so chapters of this story written out...**

**My time on the computer is out for now, so next time I have time on it I will type and post my next chapters!**

**So..review please!!**

**Much Love--**

**Kenzie**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: UNGROUNDED!!! So, here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews; they really mean a lot to me!**

* * *

We walked into the party room. It was decorated in dark purple and black, a large table was up against one of the walls, on it was a large punch bowl, and various bowls and plates of food. On the side of the table on the floor was a huge cooler full of soda and red bull.

There were many round tables around the room, with purple table cloths. In front there was a large black dance floor, with stage where we got a local band, "Pulse Riser" to play. We thought about asking Dougie's band to play, but then he would be busy playing and I wouldn't get to spend any time with him.

The lights were low and there was a huge silver disco ball hanging from the ceiling,

"Sooo…" my mum said, "How do you like it?"

"It's perfect" I said, hugging her.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, smiling, "the band is set start playing at 5:00, the hotel restaurant is going to serve you all dinner at 7:00. I'll be up in my room, ring me if you need anything"

"Okay," I said, "thank you!"

"You're very welcome," she said, walking over towards the door, "You both look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks" we both said at the same time. She smiled and walked out of the room.

Chloe and I turned around to look at the room. It was everything I ever imagined.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a voice yelled. I turned around to see one of my best friends from Year 8 walk in the room. His brown hair was falling into his green eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt, and tan trousers.

"Oh my god! Hey!" I yelled, running over and jumping in his arms.

"Long time no see Cami," he said setting me down, "You look great!"

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly, "You don't look to bad yourself, Andrew"

He smiled and walked around the room, he stopped when he saw Chloe. If there is really such a thing as 'love at first sight' that was it. Their eyes met, and the sparks flew. I smiled to myself. Chloe found her Prince Charming for the night; all I needed to do was wait for mine.

"Oh my god! Its Cameron Madison!" a voice exclaimed. I looked towards the door to see one of my friends I have known since Year 6

"Oh my god! It's Lindsay Pruitt!" I mocked, walking over and hugging her. Her red dress fell above her knees. And her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun. She looked amazing, like she always did. Lindsay was always the girl that all the guys always fell for, even Dougie. Lindsay was Dougie's love interest for about two years, and for a while she liked him too.

In a blink of an eye the room was flooding with people. Trying to get around saying hi and hugging 82 people isn't an easy task.

Chloe walked over to me, after she was done talking to Andrew for the moment.

"Nice crowd and that Andrew guy is really fit" she said. I nodded, "it's about 4:55, you should go introduce the band"

"Yeah," I whispered, "Have you seen D-" I started but was interrupted by a group of people coming up and talking to me. Chloe tapped her wrist and I nodded.

"Excuse me" I said, stepping away from the group and manoeuvring my way up to the stage.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted into the microphone, "I am so glad you all could make it. Now give it up for 'PULSE RISER'!" The crowed cheered as four guys walked on stage.

Austin, the guitarist and lead singer took the microphone from me, and waved at the crowd,

"Hey, hope you're all have a wicked time tonight," he said, putting the microphone back on the stand, and starting to play. I walked off the stage and over to Chloe.

"You know this band is really good!" Chloe shouted, dancing the music.

"Yeah," I said, walking over to the cooler and grabbing a red bull. I sat at one of the tables, and took a big sip of my red bull. I watched the band play, and I couldn't help my eyes drifting over towards Jared, the bassist. He reminded me so much of Dougie. The way his fingers moved over the strings like it was completely natural. The way he would lick his lips occasionally. The way he would jump around the stage like crazy, but still play every note perfectly.

The band finished playing before I knew it. I looked at the clock, it was 7:00. I sighed, and sat down by Chloe and Andrew at a table. The hotel staff brought in platters of food, and served it to everyone.

* * *

I talked to many people, danced with a couple guys, drank a couple of Red Bulls, but my mind was somewhere else. I didn't know what was going on around me; I just knew that something was wrong. The hours slowly passed by, and it was now 11:00. I could feel the tears build up in my eyes, but I couldn't let myself cry. This was my party, and I should be happy and have fun. But I wasn't happy, and I wasn't having a good time at all.

"Hey, your party is great!" Chloe said. I looked up and saw her hand in hand with Andrew, I gave her a small smile, "Where's Dougie? I haven't seen him here…"

"He's not" I said, walking out of the room, and into the hallway. Chloe ran out after me.

"What do you mean he's not? He has to be!" she said.

"Well he not, okay?" I yelled, she looked at me in shock. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They fell from my eyes, making my eye makeup run.

"I'm sorry Chloe," I said through my tears. "I have to go to London and see what the hell is up with him…"

"London?" she repeated, "its 11:20 at night, and this is your party!"

"I know, but I have to…" I said, "Tell my mum that's where I went…"

"Why don't you just call him? There has to be a good reason why he's not here…" she whispered

"Unless he is deathly ill, there is no excuse…and talking to him over the phone won't do any good…"

"Don't say anything you'll regret, he's your best mate. You don't want to ruin your friendship…"

"If our friendship gets ruined. It will be because of what he did, not what I said" I said, walking over towards the front door, Chloe looked at me with a concerned look on her,

"I'll be fine." I said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I can go with you…"

"No…I need to do this on my own…"

"Okay," she said, giving me a hug, "be careful Cam"

"I will," I said, letting go of her, "I'll be back around five"

She nodded and I walked out of the hotel.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, hope you liked it! Review, review, review. I will update as soon as I can!**

**Xxx**

**Kenzie**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Hey, here is the next chapter…hope you all like it! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they make me so happy!**

**This is going to be my last update on this story until about November 27****th****. I am going out of town with my family, and I wont have internet access…but I will have my laptop, so I will be able to type. **

**We are driving, and it is a 12 hour drive both ways, so I will have 24 hours of typing, and I can get a lot done! **

**When I get home, I will have a lot to post…so I hope this keeps you happy until then..**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

I stood in front of the door, not quite sure what to do. I was trying to wipe away the tears that covered my face; I pulled out a little mirror that was in my purse. I looked at my reflection, my hair was messed up from continuously running my fingers through it during the long bus ride, and my make up was smeared from crying. I sighed and put the mirror back in my purse and turned my attention back to the door.

My heart was pounding, as I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps from inside, and a lock being undone. The door started to open to reveal Tom. He looked at me and smiled slightly,

"Are you okay?" He whispered, standing in the doorway.

I swallowed and sighed, "Where's Dougie?" I asked

He looked behind him, and then looked back at me, "I don't know, sorry…" he said quickly, his voice nervous and worried.

"Tom," I said as I walked closer to the door, "Where is he?"

"I told you," He said, his voice jittery, "I don't know"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "I know you're lying"

"Cameron" he whispered, I sighed and tried to step into the house. Tom's body blocked me, "Stop!" he yelled

"God!" I yelled, "Just let me in!"

"No!" He said, his voice at the same level as mine

"What the hell is your problem?" I screamed, using my shoulder to try to thrust him out of the way.

"Just stop, would you?" he said, his voice lower. I shook my head, as the tears started to fall again. I kept trying to push him out of the way, but he wouldn't move. I stopped pushing him, and glanced up at him quickly before quickly ducking under his arm and getting into the house. Tom turned around quickly, and grabbed me from behind, and pulled me close to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, kicking him in the leg, trying to get out of his grip.

"Trying to protect you!" he yelled back.

"Protect me?" I said, turning my head to look at him, "Protect me from what?"

"Getting hurt." he whispered. I looked away from him and shook my head.

"Just let me go!" I cried

"Tom, mate let her go…" a voice said from the top of the stairs. We both looked up to see Harry standing up there, leaning against a banister. Tom looked at me, and loosened his grip on me, letting me get away.

I ran to the door that had Dougie's name on it, and started pounding. No answer, instead I heard noises from inside. Sheets rustling, moaning, and whispering. My breathing became heavy, and my eyes burned with more tears. I pounded harder on the door,

"Dougie just open up!" I screamed, pounding harder. Still no answer. I kicked the door, as I pounded on it harder, "Dougie open the fucking door right now!" I screamed louder.

I heard a loud sigh, and then footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened slightly, and Dougie poked his head out. He looked at me, and had a look of annoyance, concern, disgust, and worry on his face, "What is it? I'm kind of busy…" he said.

I looked at him, he was in nothing but boxers, "Oh really?" I asked and he nodded. I looked over his shoulder and into the room. There was a girl with brown hair in his bed. His blanket was pulled up over her, covering her bare body, "Yeah, you look awfully busy…"

"Can I go now?" he asked

"No." I practically yelled. He glared at me, "Wasn't there something else that you were supposed to be doing tonight?" I asked.

He thought for a minute before replying, "No…"

I started at him, my mouth gaping open slightly. Without thinking I raised my hand and slapped him right across the face. He reached up and touched the place where I hit him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yelled at me.

"God Dougie!" I yelled, more tears falling, "What happened to you?" he was breathing heavily, staring at me intensely; "Did my BIRTHDAY mean nothing to you?"

He removed his hand from his cheek, and ran it through his hair, "Shit"

I shook my head, "I had the worst time at MY party because you weren't there, and instead you were here shagging some slut!" I screamed, pointing to the girl in his bed. She glared at me,

"Dougie," she whined, extending the 'e', "Come back, please"

He turned and looked at her, "Just a minute Jess"

"Who is that anyway?" she asked, referring to me.

"She's just…" he said, "Nobody…"

"Nobody?" I repeated, "That's great Dougie…"

"That's not what I meant…" he whispered,

"You know what?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow, "You're just a pathetic immature jerk, Dougie and you're going to end up loosing everything that truly matters to you if you keep this act up."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I shook my head and turned around and walked out the front door.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay…so that was it…review and tell me what you think! **

**I'll update when I get back!**

**Xxx**

**Kenzie**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: Hey. Listen, I am so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I am not going to get into any excuses…because they don't matter. **

**I got two reviews saying how they are angry that I haven't updated in along time, and that they are disappointed and hurt. I AM SORRY TO YOU TWO. **

**And to everyone else. **

**I am only human, and have a life outside of FanFiction…but you are right, a month and a half is quite along time without an update… **

**So here is the update that you so desperately needed. P**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Dougie,_

_I don't know how I should react to what you did to me. I am deeply hurt. _

I sighed, and crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor along with about 25 other pieces of crumbled up papers. I grabbed another piece of paper, and picked my pen back up.

_Dougie,_

_How can you do this to me? What makes you think that what you did was okay? I don't care if you want to be a stupid man whore and sleep around with anyone you want, but you don't have to screw up everyone else's life. _

I screamed and crumbled the paper up and threw it, where it joined all of the other failed attempts to express my feelings to Dougie. I rested my head on my desk and let the tears freely flow from my eyes. Sitting around crying had become part of my daily life now; I hadn't even bothered to change out of my pyjamas since I came home from my party.

Sure, Dougie has tried to call me. Many times, in fact. But, I hadn't been able to find the nerve to speak to him.

My mobile, lying next to me on the desk rang loudly. I glanced at the screen. It was Dougie yet again. I sighed, crying even harder and knocked the phone onto the floor. The phone beeped, alerting me of a new voice mail. I picked the phone up and dialled my voice mail, and pressed the phone up to my ear. Dougie's voice came on,

"_God Cameron, why won't you just pick up? This is getting annoying. I've tried to call you about 100 times, and I've left you loads of messages. If you would just talk to me, I could explain. Instead of trying to work it out, your being a baby and ignoring me. That's great Cameron. If you want to act like a baby, fine, but don't blame it on me. _

_I want to work it out with you, okay? I'm trying to do the responsible thing and make things right. Obviously, you don't want to. Fine._

_If you choose to grow up, and get off your lazy arse and call me, then great. If you don't, then I can see where our friendship stands." _

Then that was it.

It was silent, except for my loud sobs. I ran my hands through my messy hair, and stood up, walking over to my door. I slowly opened the door to see my mum standing there, her hands on her hips, and a disgusted look on her face.

"Cameron Madison, I want you showered and dressed in thirty minutes. You've been sulking around long enough," she commanded.

"Mum" I whined, "I don't feel well" which was true. The fact that my best friend is a jerky, immature man whore can make someone feel sick…right?

"A shower will help," she ordered, "Now go"

I sighed and went into my bathroom, turned on the water, stepping in, and letting the warm water surround me.

* * *

I reluctantly walked downstairs, where my mum was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cameron, someone is here to see you," my mum whispered, pointing into the living room

My throat went dry. What if it's Dougie? I can't face him, I just can't! I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. My eyes went huge when I saw Tom sitting on my couch. He stood up and walked over to me,

"Hey Cam" he whispered, looking down at me.

I looked up at him. I couldn't help but smile. His blonde hair was falling in his eyes, and his dark brown eyes were worried and concerned. He smiled slightly too, showing the one dimple he had.

"Hi" I quietly replied.

"Ms. Madison, do you mind if I take Cameron out for a bit?" Tom asked my mum.

She smiled, "Not at all"

"Where?" I asked, looking at Tom. My heart was pounding…what if he is taking me to see Dougie?

"I thought we could go out to coffee and talk about some things," he said, walking towards the door. I nodded and walked over to him. We walked out the door, and over to his car.

**

* * *

A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it…**

**So…I think I have 2 or 3 chapters left till this story is complete!**

**Please, please, please review!**

**I will update soon, I promise.**

**But you have to review.**

**Xxx**

**Kenzie**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: I know it's been a while…and I am so sorry, but here is an update for you all. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want?" Tom asked me. We were standing at the counter at a Starbucks close to my house. 

"Oh…just a Peppermint Mocha, please" I said to Tom. He nodded and looked back at the woman behind the counter.

"Two Venti Peppermint Mochas" He said to her.

"Okay, those will be right up!" she said cheerfully as Tom paid her.

"Thanks," he said to her, as we walked over to wait for our drinks. Tom looked at me, "Want to go sit down, and I'll wait for the drinks?"

I nodded, "Sure." He smiled at me as I walked over to a table by the window. I sat down and looked outside. I smiled slightly as Tom sat in the chair in front of me. He handed me my drink, "Thanks" I whispered.

"You're very welcome," He whispered, taking a sip of his coffee as I did the same. He set his drink in front of him and looked directly at me, "Cam, how are you?" he asked softly.

I looked at him for a second, "I'm fine, thanks, and how are you?" I replied.

He shook his head slightly, "No…I mean, how are you, really?" he said, his voice growing quieter.

I ran my hand through my hair and took another sip of my coffee, "I don't know Tom," I whispered, wiping some tears from my eyes and shaking my head, "I don't know."

He nodded, "I know Cam," He whispered, "I know that things with you and Dougie aren't going that well. Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked up at him, "I don't know what it is," I said, "I don't know what happened to him. He isn't the same guy that I knew. It's like he doesn't care anymore. About our friendship. About me…"

"He cares about you," Tom whispered to me, "He cares about you a lot"

I shook my head, "He doesn't Tom, if he did he would have treat me better then he has been…"

"Listen Cam," Tom said, scratching the back of his head, "Just because he treated you badly doesn't mean he doesn't care about you."

"As far as I know you don't blow off someone you care about to shag someone." I snapped.

"I'm not saying that what Dougie did was okay," He said, reaching across the table and stroking my arm, "I'm just saying that he does care about you, he cares about you a hell of a lot."

I looked him deep in the eyes, "How do you know?" I questioned.

"Listen, I know that I don't know you as well as Dougie does," he started and I nodded, "And I know that I don't know Dougie as well as you do."

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"But there is one thing about Dougie that I know and you don't." he said, sipping his coffee.

"What's that?" I asked, my heartbeat speeding up.

"He's in love with you." I looked at him, and tried to blink back tears that were forming in my eyes. Tom noticed, and reached over and grabbed my hand, "No, no, no, don't cry…please don't cry…" he whispered, stroking my hand with his thumb.

I shook my head, "I'm in love with him too Tom" I whispered, choking on my tears.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

I looked at him, as tears fell from my eyes, "I don't want to be."

**

* * *

A/N: Okay…I know it was short. But, I think it was pretty good. So, now I am not exactly sure how many chapters I will have left…**

**Review, please, your reviews give me the encouragement to update.**

**Xxx**

**Kenzie**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Here is a new update. Sorry for the wait, but I hope this makes it up to you. xx**

* * *

Tom and I pulled up at my house, he looked turned and looked at me, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "Yeah, I think so," I said, forcing a smile on my face.

He looked at me suspiciously, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes," I said before climbing out of his car and running down the driveway. I heard Tom's car door slam and his footsteps ran down after me. I continued walking down the sidewalk and over to a park.

"Cam!" Tom yelled, I turned around and looked at him.

"What?" I asked

"You're not going to be okay," he whispered, walking up in front of me. I looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around my body, "Are you?"

I sighed, and rested my head on his chest, "I don't think so…"

He stroked my back, "Well, the big question you need to answer is, what do you want to do?"

I looked up at him, as tears fell down my face, "I don't know, I think that things can't be the same between me and Dougie ever again," I said to him.

He nodded, "Then what's the plan?" he whispered, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"There is no plan," I said, pulling away from Tom and sitting underneath a near by tree. He came over and sat next to me, "I don't think I ever want to see him again…"

"Then there's your answer." Tom said, propping himself up with his hands, I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You don't think you ever want to see him again, so maybe you should-" he started but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked at the screen, "Hey Cam, I have to take this…I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded; "Sure" Tom stood up and walked away. I sighed and laid down on my back, and closed my eyes, "What should I do?" I said to myself, "maybe I should just forgive him, and hope that things go back to how they used to, and then I'll still have him in my life as if none of this shit ever happened. But, if I say I forgive him, would I really? I don't think I ever can, he hurt me to bad."

"Err, Cam, who are you talking to?" a voice said. Tom, I guessed.

"Oh," I said, not moving or opening my eyes, "This tree, I guess."

I opened my eyes and sat up at the sound of his laugh. He was standing there, his hands in his pockets, and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Doug?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Hey."

**

* * *

**

Short? Yes. 

**Am I sorry? Yes.**

**Will I update soon? Yes.**

**Are you going to review? Yes.**

**xx Kenzie**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Wow you guys, I am so insanely sorry for the long wait. I am grounded (yet again), so I haven't been allowed on the computer … but she decided to be nice today and let me on to type and post this next chapter that is written in my notebook. :)**

**So…this is pretty much the last chapter. I **_**do **_**have an epilogue-ish thing that will be posted later. **

**Don't hate me for finishing this story, because **_**everything **_**must come to an end. **

**I actually have had how I am going to finish it since before I wrote the first chapter. Haha. **

**So, here you go my lovelies. Enjoy it!**

**xx Kenzie**

* * *

My heart was pounding and my mind was racing as I looked at him. His hair was falling in his eyes, but I could still tell that they were a dark, almost grey colour. A colour I knew his eyes only turned when he was upset. He had on a green Hurley shirt, and a pair of black three-quarters. His hands were in his pockets and he was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Um, if you're done staring maybe we could talk?" he said.

I blinked at him, "Sure…" I whispered. He walked over to me and sat down on the ground right in front of me. He pushed his hair out of his eyes so I could clearly see them. It was obvious to me that he had been crying, and honestly, that about broke my heart. He gave me a small smile, "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, even though I clearly knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"Everything." he whispered to me. I nodded. He bit his bottom lip, "Where do you want me to start?"

I thought for a moment, "The beginning would be nice…"

He stared at me, "Where's the beginning?" he asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

I sighed, "Why'd you miss my birthday party to sleep with that girl?"

He ran a hand through his bleached hair, and shook his head as a tear fell fro his eye and slipped down his cheek, falling on the ground and absorbing into the dirt, "I was stupid…" he whispered.

"That's pretty obvious," I said under my breath.

He looked down at the ground, "I mean it," he whispered, as he picked at the browning grass, "Her name was Jess, and she was friends with James. He brought her by the flat the day of your party. We were all hanging out, and she really wanted me, no girl has ever wanted me as much as she did. The thing is, I didn't even liker her, but I got caught up in all the attention I was getting from her that it didn't seem to matter to me," he said, finally looking back up at me. I sat there taking it all in. He opened his mouth to continue, "James and the rest of the guys went out to dinner. Jess and I stayed home. We watched a movie, and then we started to…er, yeah. That's about the time the guys got home. Soon after that you came…" he finished.

I looked down at the ground, not knowing what I should say to all of this, "So, did you just forget about my party, or did you decide to shag Jess instead of coming?" I asked, playing with the rings on my fingers.

"A little of both, I think." he whispered. I gave his a confused look. He sighed, once again running his fingers through his hair, "I don't know Cam. It's like, I knew about your party, but Jess brainwashed me. The whole time in bed I knew I was suppose to be somewhere else, but not ever that stopped me from doing it with her…"

I nodded, "I really wanted you to be there," I whispered, tears now falling from my eyes.

"I know," he whispered back.

"No, you don't know," I said, choking on my tears, "All I wanted was for you to be there, but you weren't. I had a miserable time at **my **party because of you. I know this sounds awful, but I wouldn't have cared if the other 81 people didn't come. I only really, truly wanted **you **there. That was honestly the only thing I cared about."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Cam, I honestly have no idea what to say to that, because I have a feeling that sorry is going to be good enough," he started, I nodded, "I regret making the choice I did, I was stupid and thoughtless. I never wanted to hurt you. I hate seeing you cry. I hate seeing you sad and hurt, especially because of me. You deserve to be happy Cameron. You are the most amazing girl in the world, and I'm just a screw-up. But, I love you…god, I love you so much."

I felt my heart shatter to pieces at those last words, and my tears quickly turned to heavy sobs. Because, I knew that what I wanted to do, I couldn't. I wanted so much to kiss him, kiss him as if the world were going to end. But, I knew that wasn't what I should do. I took a deep breath, "Doug…" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, please just hear me out," he said. I nodded, "As much as I love you, I've learned from personal experience that sometimes you have to end things because they get worse. And I have a feeling that somehow things between us are likely to just get worse."

I bit my lip and nodded, "I know…but how do we know that doing this is going to solve anything?"

"We don't," he said with a sigh, "There is no way to know. But doing this, I think, is going to protect us from getting hurt any further. I don't know about you, but I'd much rather end this on good terms instead of it ending with some awful fight…" he finished, reaching over and holding my hand in his.

"Yeah," I whispered, my mouth forming into a small smile, "Me too." Dougie stood up, stretching out a hand for me to take. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. I wiped the grass and dirt off of my legs and the remaining tears from my eyes, as Dougie did the same. We stood there for a while, just looking at each other, before Dougie reached out and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and sighed into his chest. "You know I love you too, right?" I whispered.

"I figured," he said with a laugh, "I want you to know that I really am sorry."

I smiled to myself, "I want you to know that I forgive you."

Dougie kissed me on the top of my head, before letting go of me, "Goodbye Cam," he said, trying his best to smile and not cry.

I looked at him for a moment longer, "Goodbye Dougie," I said, trying not to do the same.

**

* * *

**

**Okaaaay. So there it is.**

**Don't freak out because it's 'over' because there is still the epilogue thing. (which I will probably post after I am ungrounded...) **

**I know a lot of you wanted them to get together, but that seemed to Disney-perfect to me. Haha. I love this chapter (and ending), I really, truly do…and I hope you do too :)**

**Review, review, review.**

**xx Kenzie**


	24. Epilogue

**Here you go. The epilouge. Enjoy.**

**xx Kenzie **

About Two Years Later

I stood in the middle of the room with tons of people trying to congratulate and hug me. Today is my goodbye party, and probably the last time I was going to see most of these people. My mum had organized the whole thing, inviting all of my friends and family to the party that is in my house.

I finally got away from the mob of people surrounding me and walked over to the couch. I sat down and sighed.

2 days and I'll be leaving for University.

2 days and I'll be on my own.

2 days and the life here with just me and my mum will be over.

2 days and everything changes.

I looked around the room at everybody. They were all laughing, talking, smiling. They all looked so happy, so carefree. All except one person. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him standing there in the corner of room, not interacting with anybody, a small frown on his face. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. I sat there staring at him, my mind not fully processing what was going on anymore. 

Finally, I stood up and started walking towards him. I'm not sure if I really wanted to, but my legs wouldn't stop walking, bringing me closer and closer to him. After what seemed like years, I was standing right in front of him. He didn't notice that I was there; he just kept looking at the floor. I stood there for a minute longer before I finally decided to speak. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my throat growing dry. 

He looked up at me. He took a deep breath and gave me a small smile, "That's not the nicest welcome in the world" he whispered.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around my body, "Dougie, we haven't talked or seen each other for almost two years." I whispered.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes looking me up and down, "Your mum invited me."

I nodded, "And you came?" 

"Of course." he whispered, "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

I smiled as Dougie took my hand and started walking through the room. He led me over to the stairs and started walking up them, "What are you doing?" I asked as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Going to your room so we can talk." he said as he turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal my room. Boxes covered the floor; they were all filled with my possessions. He looked around the room, his face unreadable, "I've never seen this room so empty…" he whispered.

I sighed, "Same here."

"Are you excited?" he asked, leaning up against my dresser.

"Excited…not really," I said with a laugh, "More like scared and nervous as hell."

"Don't be," he said, a smile placed on his face, "You'll do amazing."

He felt my cheeks heat up, "How do you know?" I whispered.

"Because you're amazing," he whispered back. I hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Hey! It's true."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"You know what?" Dougie said, I raised an eyebrow, "You look exactly the same…"

I look at him for a second, "Really?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah…well, your boobs are bigger, but other than that…yeah…" he said with a smirk. 

"Ha-ha," I said with a laugh, "Well you don't look much different either, except for the fact that you're in a suit."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I had to go buy it because I owned no suits."

"Still only Hurley's and Three-Quarters in your closet?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled, "Of course!"

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

Dougie looked at the ground and took a deep breath, "Cam?" he whispered.

"What?" I replied.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, his cheeks turning red.

My heart started beating faster, "Why?" I asked my voice small.

"Because I'm never going to see you again, am I?" he said his voice small as well.

I shook my head, "No probably not." he nodded and raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer to the first question. I took a deep breath, "Doug…I would love to say yes, I really, truly do. But, if I do, I guarantee that the feelings that I used to feel for you will all come back…and then we would be back where we started two years ago. It was great seeing you again, but I need to continue living my life…and you need to continue living yours. And we need to do this apart."

His face dropped a little bit, "I get it…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" I said, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't be," he said, hugging me back, "I understand."

"Good," I whispered.

"You know what, Cam?" he said, his voice lowering.

"Hmmm?"

"I've never stopped loving you. I never will." he whispered in my ear.

"Never?" I repeated with a laugh.

"Never ever."

THE END. 

OH EM GEE. I JUST FINISHED A STORY. 

That is a major accomplishment for me.

**I've never ever ever ever ever finished a WHOLE FREAKIN' STORY!**

**YAY!**

**Sooo…please review and tell me your thoughts. (OH ANDYOU SHOULD SOOGO READ MY TWO NEW STANDALONES. )**

**Love you all, and thank you SO MUCH for all the loverly reviews, they always make me smile...you are all seriously amazing. **

**xx Kenzie**


End file.
